1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for generating gas. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for generating hydrogen.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrogen is widely used in the application fields of medicine and biological science. Further, hydrogen could be applied on anti-aging research and is the natural anti-oxidant. Hydrogen could be obtained from the solid state sodium borohydride (NaBH4) hydrogen storage technique in which the water is introduced into the solid state Sodium Borohydride to generate hydrogen.
For instance, the solid state Sodium Borohydride and water bag could be placed into the same container and an external intruding object is used to pierce the water bag. Thus, the water flows out of the water bag and reacts with the solid state Sodium Borohydride to generate hydrogen. By using the external intruding object to pierce the water bag, the piercing hole may be very small so as not to provide a huge amount of water once and the generation efficiency of hydrogen is affected. Moreover, when the container is a container with a single vent, the vent may be blocked by water due to the placement angle of the container, which leads to poor hydrogen venting result. Thus, the internal pressure of the container increases and the risk of explosion of the container rises.
US patent publication number 20060222911 discloses an apparatus for generating hydrogen in which a spring and a piston are used to provide pressure to trigger the reactions between the reactants to generate hydrogen. US publication number 20090004512 discloses a water supplying apparatus in which a spring and a partition are used to compress the liquid to force the liquid to flow into the reaction chamber. Taiwan patent publication number 200607153 discloses a technique using piston or gasbag to push fuel. Taiwan patent publication number 200904747 discloses a portable hydrogen generator in which the material feeding opening is located at the top of the reaction chamber so that the user could easily supply the liquid reactant and metal material into the reaction chamber through the material feeding opening to carry out the chemical reaction for generating hydrogen.